


【知乎体】被人按着磕CP是一种什么样的感受？

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *18年的联文补档，我的是聪哥视角。*葱桶已交往，柚天已交往。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 9





	【知乎体】被人按着磕CP是一种什么样的感受？

【知乎体】被人按着磕CP是一种什么样的感受？  
匿名问题：和你们嗦！！！我现在作为一个单身狗，每天都要被好基友按着头吃她喜欢吃的那对CP的狗粮！一个不吃就要被她按在地上摩擦！！！我是腐女啊！！！可是我不吃她吃的那对啊！！！！而且我基友吃的特别杂，我是那种CP洁癖，不拆不逆，但是，她！不！是！你能感受到那种天天都被掐着脖子喂狗粮，自己还不能反抗，并且CP随意混搭的痛苦么？？？你们能么？？？？

3152人关注 216条评论  
邀请回答 添加回答  
216条回答 排序

被捅压住的葱：

谢……谢邀？  
是这么回事吧？  
其实邀请我的不是什么其他人，是我女朋友。她因为以前每天都要被自己老铁安利自己喜欢的CP而搞到头秃，为了挽救她的发际线，我毅然决然地站了出来，然后我就是老铁首要被安利的对象。今天女朋友看到这个题目后就一直有满肚子的话想要吐槽，奈何她懒得打字，只好由我来写。我文字水平不高，写不出来那些肉麻煽情或者简洁易懂的回答，大家就凑合看吧。  
要不是我女朋友说下一次不让我猜口红色号了，我也不想打字。【微笑.jpg】  
我和我女朋友是一个运动项目的搭档，男女混合的那种，我们有一个老铁，暂且叫他T吧，和我们是相同运动但是不同项目。他是单人项，所以没有搭档，日常就是和我们这些同为老铁的人一起训训练，比比赛，吃吃饭，聊聊天。  
不过像我们这种受面比较小众的运动，大家就不用费尽心思去猜了，猜也猜不到的。  
除了会有相关的国内、国际赛事，其他的时间我们多在一起训练，接触的也就多了些。今天我就来说说这个老铁做了哪些令人发指的事情。  
T有一个同项目的偶像，就用Y来称呼好了。  
Y比T大了三岁，也比他早登上这个项目的比赛场。T在12年的时候就曾经感慨过自己的偶像太帅了，从此踏上了自己追逐偶像的迷弟之路。  
如果说正式粉上Y，应该是在13年，那时候的T也不过是个16岁的小毛孩，每天满脑子里除了训练就是吃玩睡，知道Y是自己的偶像，也一直努力着向他靠拢，所以每天的训练都很认真。T在队里是个刻苦的小孩，在这一个项目上也很有天赋，大家都觉得他很幸运，是被上天眷顾的人。  
其实并不是。  
每一个光辉的背后都有着不为人知的辛苦与付出，即便是拥有天赋的T也不例外。作为这个项目目前在挑大梁的人，他的成长从来都不是那么轻松地可以用一句概括的。他所处的环境和压力其实是我们很难想象的到的，可是他却每天都是一副没心没肺的样子。  
话题扯远了，我接着前面的主题继续说。  
T在15年的时候因为年龄足够了，所以终于和偶像站在了同一个比赛场，本来以为他会和追星的那些小女孩一样，见了偶像要么会战战兢兢地说不出话，要么会疯狂地追在自己偶像的屁股后面刷存在感，可是T没有。T表现的一如往常，甚至还有些故意地躲躲闪闪，偶尔在背后默默观察，个别时候还会看着手机笑的和个小傻子一样，这让我们一群吃瓜群众十分摸不着头脑。期初的时候大家对他偷偷摸摸躲躲藏藏的行为并不在意，以为他刚刚与偶像见面十分羞涩，但后来我们觉得自己错了。他那个样子明明是有鬼，所以经过我们一群老铁的“严刑拷打”，终于发现了他神神秘秘地到底在研究什么。  
不过千金难买早知道，要是早知道是因为我们这样的刨根问底才从此打开了他那个四处安利的开关，打死我们都会管住自己那颗八卦的好奇心！！！  
原来在14年的时候，T在网络上搜索自己偶像Y 相关的资料时，一不小心看到了一些关于Y和他师兄J的消息。Y和师兄分属于不同的国家，但是因为同属于一个教练，所以Y和师兄在比赛对手的身份上又加了一层师兄弟的身份。那会的Y也刚刚踏上那个宽广的舞台不久，所以整个人也很年轻稚嫩，经常跟在身为师兄的J身边，像个小尾巴一样。  
也不知道是因为T的粉丝滤镜太厚，还是T的脑回路和我们不一样，在我们眼里，明明他偶像Y到处瞪着眼睛像是探照灯一样找着他，打算和他一起玩，可是他却活生生地在Y和他师兄J之间看出来了基情，这让我们十分费解。  
忘了说，Y和他师兄的CP叫做海牛，14年的时候，这孩子不知道脑子里究竟是哪条线搭错了，一门心思钻进了海牛CP的深坑，经常在训练休息时带着迷之微笑刷手机，最初的时候让我们一众老铁以为这孩子长大了，谈恋爱了，于是一个个和知心大哥哥和大姐姐一样，拉着这孩子问东问西，可当我们知道了真相之后，恨不得拉着他做心理疏导，他是怎么看出来这两个人之间有猫腻的？这是青光眼还是白内障？粉丝滤镜大概已经上千度了，还带散光的。  
本以为这孩子只是看看热闹，谁知道他是真的萌上了这对看上去就很不靠谱的CP，每天开始找粮磕糖，甚至在我们训练的小团体里开始到处安利，俨然一副粉头的样子。  
我们见他兴致冲冲的，也不好打击他，在他最初安利的时候，还能顺着他应上两句，可是后来他越陷越深，好好的孩子怎么能傻了呢？特别是我女朋友，简直对他萌的这对CP抱着反对的态度，明明是根本不搭的两个人，怎么看出来的基情？  
腐眼看人基也不是这么用的啊。  
后来T和Y他们同台比赛的时候，Y的大佬气质爆棚，每次都和安了定位一样盯着在练习中的T。每当T在不经意的时候在Y面前路过，Y会用他们这项运动最吸引人的动作或者姿势来吸引T的目光。但是不知道是T天生在这方面短路，还是在他身边有结界，每当Y像一只骄傲的开屏孔雀一样吸引着他们的注意力的时候，T都会绕路走。当然，一旦出现这种情况，Y的杀气就会很重。在我们看来，这明明就是孔雀Y求偶不成，导致的怒气值暴涨。  
后来我们悄悄地问过T，为什么在比赛前后有机会和自己的偶像Y近距离地接触，他却要躲的远远的，明明Y看起来也很喜欢和他在一起玩啊。  
你们猜T怎么说？  
他说：我怎么能为了自己追偶像，而拆了我萌的CP呢？有和偶像说话的时间，还不如静静地看着偶像和师兄这对CP现场发糖。  
说到底T还是怂，面对自己的偶像还是有些羞涩。  
不敢说话。  
毕竟语言不通的T在整个练习场上都是懵懵的。  
T是个很皮的小孩，平时在我们中间就是喜好搞怪捣乱的那种，但是到了那个赛场上就会收敛好多，我们知道，语言不通让他很难适应那个环境，更何况，那项运动我们国家目前站在场上的就只有他自己，他很孤独。  
后来，我们发现，T认为的海牛CP其实是错的，他偶像真正喜欢的，是他。  
只是他自己不敢去想，也不敢承认罢了。  
T的偶像Y是一个极其谦逊有礼的人，在15年的时候，T和他一起站在领奖台上领奖之前，Y为了给T鼓劲，用中文说了一句“加油”，这在我们看来，已经是十分用心的了，只是那时的T，被CP糖蒙蔽了双眼。  
说句实话，Y作为这个项目的记录保持者，曾经不止一次在公共场合夸奖T，甚至曾经有一次激动到破音。我们拿来那些视频试图让T清醒的时候，他却一直以为我们要拆他CP，而且认为这只是前辈对后辈的鼓励，甚至认为这只是礼貌性赞扬，是Y的绅士风度。  
你难道真的看不到你偶像看你时候那如狼似虎的眼神么？  
好好的瞎子，怎么还是个孩子？  
就这么修罗场一样的混乱关系让大家度过了好几场比赛，T的情绪有一段时间出现过低落，我们最开始以为他是在紧张比赛，后来才发现，这只是其中的一个原因。  
T在重要的国际赛事上取得了一定的成绩，虽然没有登上领奖台，但已经十分不容易了。在等分的那个屋子里，当着全世界转播的面，Y拉住了T，将他紧紧地按进怀里安慰着，而且还是两次。一旁一直弯腰系鞋带的师兄J，一脸地恨不得不在屋子里，那画面，我们看着是很和谐，就是不知道T是怎么想的了。  
那小鸟脑袋没准在为自己拆了自己萌的CP而懊悔呢。  
没多久，Y突然找我们求助，说师兄告诉他，T拿着纸折的爱心来向他告白，却被他说折的像个肾，T一定是生气了。他坦诚地和我们说他喜欢T，并且和我们保证一定会对T好，让我帮助他。  
其实我们也早就看出来Y的这点小心思了，只是正主之前都不说话，我们也就只能当做不知道，毕竟窗户纸不能由我们来捅破，那算什么事。  
现在Y向我们坦白，这个时候不帮助一把，怎么能体现出我们对T的队友之爱呢？说到底，T之前的情绪波动就是意识到自己可能喜欢Y，却又不敢承认，一直在那里自欺欺人。而Y呢，因为国籍，因为比赛，因为训练等种种原因，即便是喜欢也没有办法直言，只不过现在的情况由不得他再继续毫无动作了。  
于是我们想了办法，派人将Y送到了T住的那个房间，剩下的，就应该由他们两个自行解决了。  
后来我们听说Y用自己独特的方式让T答应了和他交往，具体是什么方式我在这里就不再赘述了，总之是那种不给人留衣服，甚至鞋都不给留，不同意就不让下床的某种“不正当”的方式，嗯，我不想说。  
总之，现在的情况就是T萌的自己偶像的真人CP ，最后被他自己亲手拆了，因为主角之一喜欢的是他。  
在他们确定了关系之后，我们所有人能够做的就是被闪瞎和吃狗粮，甚至比T给我们安利海牛CP 的时候还要烦。  
啧，都是恋爱的酸腐味。  
好了，不说了，我女朋友让我给她拿化妆品，走之前我还是想问一句，为什么粉饼和腮红从外面看起来会那么像？？？为什么口红要分那么多色号？？？为什么香水要有那么多的香调？？？简单一点不好么？？？  
算了，我去了！  
祝我好运。  
谢谢！


End file.
